mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randa Markos vs. Jocelyn Jones-Lybarger
The fight was a probable loser-leaves-town type of matchup. The first round began. Markos lands an inside kick. Markos lands a long right after trying a combo before that. Markos lands a right, eats a counter left. Lybarger lands an inside kick. Markos lands a left and another. Lybarger catches a leg kick briefly. Markos lands a right. 4:00. Markos lands a right, another was slipped. They clinch. Markos lands several right uppercuts inside, more. More, to the head and body. More right uppercuts mostly to the body. Lybarger knees the leg. 3:00. She knees the thigh. And the leg. And again. Markos breaks kneeing the body. Lybarger lands a one-two and a jab and a counter left, another. Markos lands right uppercuts inside as they clinch. More right uppercuts. Lybarger lands a left inside. More lefts. 2:00. Crowd chants and claps "let's go Markos." Markos works for a trip. Lybarger stuffs it. They break. Lybarger lands a jab, eats a right. Markos lands a right. Clinch. Lybarger muscles Markos down, Markos works for a heelhook, 1:00. Markos works hard for it. Crowd cheers. Lybarger pushing with the foot. Markos works hard for it. Lybarger trying to roll out. 35. "Push, pull hard!" Markos turning on top, lands lefts under, more. More. 15. More lefts under, over and over, more. More. Crowd roars. R1 ends, 10-9 Markos. Hope she didn't gas herself out. She stayed sitting down. R2 began. Lybarger lands a right. Markos lands a hard one-two and a left. Lybarger lands a left. She lands a jab. Lybarger stuffs a nicely timed double to the clinch. Markos misses a right uppercut on the break. She lands a front kick. 4:00. Lybarger grimaced as noted by Florian. Lybarger lands a stiff jab eating a counter right. Lybarger blocks a spinning backfist. Markos misses a telegraphed spinning back kick. Lybarger lands an inside kick. 3:00. "Head movement!" Markos lands a right, eats a body kick. Lybarger lands an inside kick and a right. She stuffs a double sprawling. Markos oblique kicks the leg. "More than one punch please." Lybarger lands a jab. "I want two punches then two more punches, not just one at a time." 2:00. Crowd chants Randa. Lybarger lands an inside kick. Markos misses a spinning backfist by a mile. Lybarger lands a left hook, eats a counter left. Markos eats a right, lands a counter left. "Don't wait so long!" Lybarger lands an inside kick. 1:00. Markos lands a body kick. She front kicks the body. Markos lands a right, eats a counter left, ladns a left, lands a counter right, eats a jab, lands a left. 35. Lybarger stuffs a telegraphed double, lands a left. 15. Lybarger lands a jab and a counter right. Markos lands a counter jab and another left. R2 ends, 10-9 Markos but very close, could conceivably go to Lybarger. "I want more than one or two punches," they urge a tired Lybarger in her corner. R3 began and they touch gloves. Markos lands a right. Markos misses a backfist from a mile, eats a body kick. Lybarger lands a jab. She lands a beautiful one-two and evades the clinch. Lybarger lands a jab. 4:00. Lybarger lands an inside kick and a leg kick. Markos lands a right and eats a counter combination. Markos tries a double, gets the back, drags Lybarger down. Lybarger stands to the clinch. Mmm that ass on Markos though. 3:00. Lybarger breaks with a left. Markos lands a jab. Markos knees the body landing a left. "Make her pay!" Lybarger lands a right. And an inside kick. She lands a counter left. 2:00. Markos lands a right left right blitz. Markos shoots for a double, stuffed, lands right uppercuts as they clinch. They break. Lybarger lands a stiff jab. 1:00. Markos replies marching forward. Lybarger lands a right, eats a double jab and a right. Lybarger lands a left and another. And a jab. 35. Markos lands a jab and another. Lybarger lands a nice left. Holm-esque there. Markos lands a jab. 15. Markos lands a right on the end of it. Markos lands a backfist, eats a body kick. Lybarger lands a Superman punch. R3 ends and they hug, Markos' nose bleeding, she raises her hands and then wipes it away. I'd say 10-9 Lybarger. 29-28 Markos but could go either way. Lybarger's wife Jana in attendance, apparently a "big Kenny Florian fan," unless Jon Anik is joking. Decision time. 30-27, two 29-28s UD for... Markos. She thanks her corner, thanks Canada and Ottawa. Crowd roars. She said she wanted to fight in Vancouver in a few months against anybody, asks nicely. Crowd cheers.